1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display, and more particularly to a fringe field switching liquid crystal display (hereinafter, simply referred to as ‘FFS-LCD’) in which the polarization efficiency of liquid crystal is improved by using an electric field applied to a black matrix, a common electrode, and a pixel electrode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a plan view illustrating a conventional FFS-LCD. In addition, FIG. 2 is an enlarged view of an ‘A’ portion shown in FIG. 1, and FIG. 3 is a sectional view illustrating the conventional FFS-LCD shown in FIG. 1.
According to the conventional FFS-LCD, as shown in FIGS. 1 to 3, a second ITO electrode 104 overlapped on a first ITO electrode 102 is fabricated in a comb-teeth pattern, and the alignment of liquid crystal is aligned at 0°. Therefore, when liquid crystal molecules are twisted by an electric field, upper liquid crystal molecules and lower liquid crystal molecules are twisted in opposite directions from each other, thereby compensating for the chromatic shift of a bluish color or a yellowish color caused by dielectric anisotropy of the liquid crystal.
According to the conventional FFS-LCD having the above construction, since an overlapped region between electrodes is very wide, layers such as insulation layers may be deteriorated if the conventional FFS-LCD operates for a long period of time, causing inferior afterimages. In order to correct such a disadvantage, various shapes and structures of electrodes have been studied and proposed.
According to conventional FFS pixels, a pixel wedge for the FFS pixels is not located in the black matrix 106 but located in the real transmission region. Therefore, transmittance is reduced due to such a relationship between the pixel wedge and the black matrix 106, and luminance is not uniform due to an alternation operation between the pixel wedge and the black matrix 106, thereby deteriorating the characteristics of manufactured goods.